This invention is an improvement on K. E. Whitmore U.S. Ser. No. 184,714, filed Sept. 8, 1980, commonly assigned, titled IMAGING WITH NONPLANAR SUPPORT ELEMENTS, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 008,819, filed Feb. 2, 1979, now abandoned. Whitmore applies to photographic imaging the use of supports containing arrays of microcells (or microvessels) opening toward one major surface. In a variety of different forms the photographic elements and components disclosed by Whitmore contain an array of microcells in which first, second, and, usually, third sets of microcells are interspersed to form an interlaid pattern. In a typical form three separate sets of microcells, each containing a different subtractive primary (i.e., yellow, magenta, or cyan) or additive primary (i.e., blue, green, or red) imaging component, are interlaid. Preferably each microcell of each set is positioned laterally next adjacent at least one microcell of each of the two remaining sets. The microcells are intentionally sized so that they are not readily individually resolved by the human eye, and the interlaid relationship of the microcell sets further aids the eye in fusing the imaging components of the separate sets of microcells into a balanced multicolor image.
In one specifically preferred embodiment disclosed by Whitmore, cyan, magenta, and yellow dyes or dye precursors of alterable mobility are associated with immobile red, green and blue colorants, respectively, each present in one of the first, second, and third sets of microcells, and the microcells are overcoated with a panchromatically sensitized silver halide emulsion layer. By exposing the silver halide emulsion layer through the microcells and then developing, an additive primary multicolor negative image can be formed by the microcellular array and the silver halide emulsion layer while cyan, magenta, and yellow dyes can be transferred to a receiver in an inverse relationship to imagewise exposure to form a subtractive primary positive multicolor image. The foregoing is merely exemplary, many other embodiments being disclosed by Whitmore.
A technique disclosed by Whitmore for differentially filling microcells to form an interlaid pattern calls for first filling the microcells of an array with a sublimable material. The individual microcells forming a first set within the array can then be individually addressed with a laser to sublime the material initially occupying the first set of microcells. The emptied microcells can then be filled by any convenient conventional technique with a first imaging component. The process is repeated acting on a second, interlaid set of microcells and filling the second set of emptied microcells with a second imaging component. The process can be repeated again where a third set of interlaid microcells is to be filled, although individual addressing of microcells is not in this instance required. This approach is suggested by Whitmore to be useful in individually placing triads of additive and/or subtractive primary materials in first, second, and third sets of microcells, respectively.
H. S. A. Gilmour U.S. Ser. No. 192,976, filed Oct. 1, 1980, commonly assigned, titled AN IMPROVEMENT IN THE FABRICATION OF ARRAYS CONTAINING INTERLAID PATTERNS OF MICROCELLS, improves on Whitemore's process of filling interlaid sets of microcells with differing imaging compositions by employing a thermally destructible membrane to close one set of microcells while another set is being filled with or emptied of imaging material. The present invention improves on both Whitmore and Gilmour in that neither sublimable materials nor membranes are required to obtain interlaid sets of microcells containing differing imaging compositions.
Weigl U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,358 employs a photoconductive support having uniformly spaced recessed areas or cells for gravure printing. The recessed support is first electrostatically charged and then selectively discharged by imagewise exposure. The recessed areas retaining electrostatic charge are then selectively filled with toner particles. Thereafter, when a gravure printing ink is spread uniformly across the support, it selectively enters the recessed areas not occluded by the toner particles. To obtain a reversed distribution of printing ink, instead of immediately introducing the printing ink, a resinous liquid is placed in the unoccluded recessed areas not containing toner particles. The resinous liquid is fixed in place and the toner particles removed. The gravure printing ink is introduced into the recessed areas from which the toner is removed.
Smith et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,913 teaches the formation of multicolor images by employing three electrographic developers, each containing a separate subtractive primary dye-forming coupler. By using color separation masters and exposing a planar photoconductive support three times through separate masters followed each time by the use of a different developer, three superimposed subtractive primary images can be produced on the photoconductive support which, when viewed together, form a multicolor image.
Cassiers et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,209, 3,425,829, and 3,486,922 disclose an imaging process in which an electrostatic image pattern is formed on a photoconductive layer and an aqueous composition is uniformly spread over the layer. Selective wetting occurs in charged areas of the layer. To influence wetting characteristics, the photoconductive support can be roughened--e.g., by applying a regular or irregular screen pattern. Liquid permeability of the photoconductive layer, as through random micropores, can be tolerated. Both preformed colorants and colorant precursors, such as couplers, can be present in the aqueous composition.